<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passende Garderobe by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085993">Passende Garderobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Established Relationship, Kind of fluffy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Thiel is having fun, dresscode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Hemd, zwei Meinungen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passende Garderobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Und du willst wirklich <i>dieses</i> Hemd anziehen?“ Boerne lehnte stirnrunzelnd in der Schlafzimmertür und beobachtete Thiel mit Argusaugen dabei, wie er die Knöpfe schloss.</p><p>„Mja, es passt doch?“, entgegnete Thiel gleichgültig und zuckte mit den Schultern. </p><p>„Herrgott, Frank, es ist unsere Verlobungsfeier!“, seufzte Boerne leicht verzweifelt. „Da könntest du dich schon ein bisschen … eleganter zurechtmachen. Dass es passt ist nicht das alleinige Kriterium, nach dem man seine Kleidung wählen sollte.“</p><p>„Aber du liebst mich doch, egal was ich anhab‘, oder?“, schmunzelte Thiel. Er verließ seine Position vor dem Spiegel und ging zu Boerne, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Und dann gleich noch einen, weil Boernes Küsse so gut schmeckten.</p><p>Boerne zog ihn mit glänzenden Augen an sich und nestelte an seinem Hemdkragen herum. „Du weißt, dass ich dich sogar in deinem ältesten St.-Pauli-Pullover unwiderstehlich finde.“</p><p>„Aber…?“, hakte Thiel grinsend nach.</p><p>Boerne wand sich ein wenig und platze dann heraus: „Aber das Hemd ist grün, Frank! Das sieht aus wie aus einem Versandhauskatalog aus den Sechzigern! Ich weiß ja, dass du zu unerträglichen modischen Fauxpas neigst, aber das hier geht zu weit. Warum ziehst du nicht das blaue an, das so gut zu deinen Augen passt?“</p><p>„Boerne“, meinte Thiel gedehnt, „hatten wir nicht eigentlich mal abgemacht, dass du dich nicht in meine Garderobe einmischst? Nich‘ jeder ist für <i>sowas hier</i> gemacht.“ Bei diesen Worten zupfte er vielsagend an Boernes glänzendem dunkelvioletten Gilet, das er über einem blütenweißen Hemd trug.</p><p>„Aber Frank, ich meine doch nur – “</p><p>„Was meinst du?“ In Thiels Stimme schwang jetzt ein ganz bestimmter, dunkler und stählerner Unterton mit. Boernes Pupillen wurden schlagartig so weit, dass sie das umliegende Grün fast verschluckten. „Frank“, hauchte er.</p><p>In einer schnellen Bewegung schubste Thiel Boerne zwei Schritte zurück, sodass er direkt an der Wand lehnte. Er selbst presste sich gegen ihn und fixierte Boernes Hände neben seinem Kopf. Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Boerne wehrte sich nicht, er atmete nur rasch und ergeben gegen Thiels Lippen, die sich jetzt wieder auf seine legten und sie zu einem hungrigen Kuss einfingen. Als sie sich lösten, war Boerne nicht mehr der einzige, dessen Atem schneller ging.</p><p>„Du weißt, was passiert, wenn du den frechen Professor spielst“, grollte Thiel. Obwohl er ein Stückchen kleiner war als Boerne, sah er ganz schön bedrohlich aus. </p><p>Boerne drängte sich noch ein wenig enger an Thiel. „Entschuldigung“, sagte er ganz leise. Seine Stimme klang rau, wie immer, wenn er erregt war. Das spürte Thiel jetzt auch, und ihm ging es nicht anders. Er rückte ein winziges Stück ab und fasste zwischen Boernes Beine, drückte leicht zu. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen belohnte ihn, und er fühlte den Boernes Atem in seinen Haaren, flatternd und unstet. Dann – </p><p>Thiel ließ abrupt los. Er ging ganz gemächlich zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete ihn und holte das eisblaue Hemd heraus, das Boerne ihm vor zwei Wochen geschenkt hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Boerne noch immer an der Wand lehnte. Fassungslos. Und mit einer beachtlichen Beule in der Anzughose. Sehr gut. Aber das würde bis nach dem Essen warten müssen. </p><p>Innerlich grinste Thiel mit diebischer Freude.</p><p>Langsam und bedächtig knöpfte er das scheußliche grüne Hemd auf, das er vor Äonen mal von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, und ließ es von seinen Schultern gleiten. Dann entfaltete er das neue, schlüpfte hinein und schloss es, Knopf für Knopf.</p><p>Als Thiel fertig war, blickte er lächelnd zu Boerne. „Mja, ich wär‘ dann soweit. Wollen wir los?“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>